


Julia: An Undertale

by DawnOfThePineapples



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Will add and/or remove the tags as the story progresses.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfThePineapples/pseuds/DawnOfThePineapples
Summary: An Undertale novelisation AND an Undertale AU AT THE SAME TIME? What'll they think of next?





	1. Prologue of Voices

**You ready to go back?**

_…_

**I said, are you ready to go back?**

_...What if I fuck up?_

**We've been over this a thousand times, there's no possible way you can mess this up.**

_But what if I do anyway?_

_What if someone recognizes me? What if I do something wrong? What if-_

**They don't care anymore.**

_…_

**Sweetheart.**

**You can end up shaming your image a million times over, and they will still love you just the same.**

_But what if they don't?_

**They do.**

**Trust me.**

_You're the only one here. I don't have a choice in trusting you._

  
**...I'm going to ask you one more time.**

**Are you ready to go?**

_..._

**Let me rephrase that.**

**Do you have a choice in going or not?**

_…_

**Silence isn't an answer.**

_...No, I don't have a choice._

**Exactly.**

**I love you sweetheart.**

**Goodbye.**

_…_

**...**

**……**

**I’m sorry it had to be this way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the idea for this story for a while now and only just now am I beginning to write this down. Funny how the muse works.
> 
> Who the ones speaking in this unnecessarily vague prologue is up to you for now.
> 
> This is an AU where Frisk is replaced by someone named Julia. Keep this in mind for later chapters.
> 
> See you next update.


	2. Once upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl wakes up in a field of flowers.

Julia awoke on a field of golden flowers, incredibly confused about the fact she was alive on a field of golden flowers.

She was supposed to be dead more than anything, and she made sure of that fact. Mount Ebbot was a mountain of no return, so it made sense that it was the perfect place to die. And Julia was supposed to die. Julia herself, thought she was dead.

Yet here she was, alive and well. She was terrified of that possibility.

Rumors, no, outright facts showed that Monsters existed in the world. That Monsters lived in these very caves, waiting to enact revenge on Humanity for sealing them away. Regardless of those rumors, Julia dreaded entering the cavern before her, and tried to look for another way out.

As expected, there weren’t any easy ways to leave the flower patch. The only way out at all was a hole on the roof of the cavern, and even that was miles high from where she could reach. The only way out was through the cavern before her, and the untold truths that lied within.

And Julia was understandably terrified.

To enter a gauntlet where her greatest fears would be tested, where her flaws would come to light, where she would come face to face with the reasons why she died, it might have been enough to convince Julia to stay with the flower patch forever. But even the flowers themselves were taunting her, reminding her of a future she could never have.

Deciding being tortured in the catacombs is much more mentally fulfilling than being tortured in a black room for the rest of her life, she walked down a hall leading to a doorway. The doorway into the Kingdom of Monsters.

T’was a shame really. The flowers were pretty nice for being smushed into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way the chapters are structured are less like chapters and more like short vignettes that follow the storyline of Undertale. They're short, sweet, and to the point, and seem like a better fit than just adapting the story straight through. At least in my opinion anyway.
> 
> See you next update.


End file.
